


Hansol.

by sleepdeprivedmaniac



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, F/F, i don't know how children work I'm sorry, lipveseul are the best moms, literally most of my ideas come from random dialouges I think up, what order is this in? idk definitely not chronological
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepdeprivedmaniac/pseuds/sleepdeprivedmaniac
Summary: When Haseul came home from a long day at work, she expected a nice, long bath. She expected being cuddled up between her girlfriends. At most, she expected sex.Not a baby. Definitely not a baby.





	Hansol.

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no explanation for this, but I can't help but feel like I don't need one. Also I know the title needs work, I'll probably change it (or not, who knows.)

      “What have you two done now?"

      “Nothing…”

      Haseul sighs over the phone. “Y’know, for some reason I don’t believe you.”

      “Wow, ye of little faith babe,” Sooyoung chuckles awkwardly afterwards to cover up Jungeun’s hushed whispers behind her. Haseul doesn’t catch it, she can tell by the way that the younger woman’s breath didn’t catch in the microphone, instead low and even. She can imagine her girlfriend running a hand through her hair, scratching her head while trying to think of a response. Haseul likes texting more anyways—it gives her more time than actual interaction—but she’ll call on days like today, when she hasn’t heard their voices in a while.

      “Well, I’m trying to get home as soon as I can, so I’ll see what you’ve been up to anyways. I expect foot rubs and cuddles when I get there,” she says sternly. Sooyoung giggles, can see how she pouts even though they can’t see her.

      “Of course dear.” Sooyoung stomps her foot, catching Jungeun’s attention. The blonde jumps up and speedwalks over, leaning in towards the receiver as the pair says their favorite phrase. “We love you.”

      Haseul sighs wistfully. “I love you too. Bye.”

      With that she hangs up, and Sooyoung releases the bated breath she’d been holding since her girlfriend called. She hears the footsteps leaving and coming back, the floorboards creaking with the extra weight applied. She turns, gazing worriedly at the Jungeun and the little boy she carries on her hip who reaches out to her with a wide grin and grabby little hands.

      She sighs. “How are we supposed to explain to Haseul that we took a child?”

 

      Haseul lets out a breath of relief when she finally walks through the entrance of their home, ready to finally relax after a long day of work. Sooyoung greets her at the door, taking her coat and her purse and wrapping her up into a warm embrace. She giggles when the older woman squeezes her extra tight, releasing her with a small pat on the butt.

      “What was that for?” She asks. Sooyoung shrugs.

      “Felt like it.”

      Haseul kicks off her shoes before she feels herself being picked up. She yelps as Sooyoung rotates her in midair, bringing her close so that she can wrap her arms and legs around the woman’s body. Her hands move under Haseul’s thighs. “Not that I’m not a fan, but what are you doing?”

      Sooyoung pecks her once, twice before replying, “Taking care of you.”

      She can only sigh and nuzzle into her girlfriend’s body as she carries her through the house, resting her head on her shoulder. Her brows furrow when they completely skip the living area, instead going straight to the stairs. “Where are we going?” she asks. “I wanted to say hi to Jungeun.”

      “She’s already in the bedroom,” Sooyoung answers, rushed. Haseul frowns. ‘But she’s usually still working at this time,’ she thinks, but shakes her head, not thinking anything of it. At least, until she hears what sounds an awful lot like a child’s giggle. She pauses, lifting her head before shaking it again.

      The giggle happens again, followed by quiet hushing.

      “Sooyoung?” Her girlfriend hums. “Why can I hear children?”

      Sooyoung freezes, hands gripping tighter to Haseul’s thighs. “It’s nothing babe,” she says, and continues on. “You’re hearing things.”

      “Really? Cause I’m pretty sure I know what a child sounds like, and I just heard one.” The older woman ignores her. The sound appears again, louder when they pass the guest room, and Sooyoung can only ignore her until Haseul starts beating at her chest. She sighs, setting her girlfriend down. She can only drag her feet along, following as Haseul storms over to the guest room. Haseul gapes when she opens the door, vaguely feeling Sooyoung wrap her arms around her waist and rest her head on her shoulder.

      Jungeun looks like a deer caught in headlights, freezing with a toy train in the air and a hand around a little boy’s waist. The boy in question doesn’t seem to notice the tension, clapping his hands as he giggles and looks between the three of them with a large grin. He looked to be around a year old, with a healthy patch of black hair on his head (quite a bit, she absently notes) and both top and bottom incisors. He was a bit smaller than the average kid his age, but other than that nothing else stood out. Nothing else but his clear, sort of teddy bear brown eyes, oh so reminiscent of someone else’s.

      Sooyoung sighs behind her. “I thought I told you to get him to bed.”

      Jungeun seems to snap out of her frozen state, shrugging. “He didn’t want to,” she says simply. It’s only then that Haseul comes back to earth, blinking once or twice before narrowing her eyes. Jungeun can only smile sheepishly.

      “Why is there a baby in our house?!"

 

      “So let me get this straight,” she says, bouncing the boy on her knee. He seems to enjoy it enough, letting out little breaths of laughter every once and a while. Her girlfriends, on the other hand, are sitting on the couch looking like two children who’ve broken their mother’s favorite vase. “You stole a child?”

      “We didn’t steal him!” Jungeun blurts out, and Sooyoung elbows her in the side. They glare at each other, communicating with their eyes before the older of the two takes the reigns.

      “We didn’t steal him, necessarily, we just—” she pauses. “We took him away from an unfortunate situation.”

      Haseul sighs. “Was there any information on his parents? Does he even have parents?”

      “No, and that’s the weird part. There was no information, no name, nothing on him except for those clothes and a blanket. He was just sitting in an alleyway.”

      She furrows her brow at that last part, leaning down and talking as if the boy could actually respond. “Who would leave a cutie like you in an alleyway,” she coos. She sees her girlfriends smiling softly out the corner of her eye, but that won’t break her resolve. They are not keeping this baby.

      “We were gonna take him to the orphanage, honest,” Jungeun carries on, “but the moment we got there he just started crying and looking up at us with these sad little puppy eyes. I mean, who could say no to that?”

      “You mean those puppy eyes that you give us every time you want something?” Sooyoung says, and the blonde glares at her. Well, she was right. Jungeun uses that face as her “secret weapon” (still somehow effective to this day), and their eyes were eerily similar.

      “You guys know that we can’t keep him right?” she says, and they both turn to her with wide eyes. Haseul sighs. This is going to be harder than she thought. “We can’t just keep a child, it’s not like he’s a dog."

      “But we’ll take really good care of him, I promise Seullie,” Jungeun says. She clasps her hands together, almost as if she’s about to get on her knees and start praying. Haseul rolls her eyes. ‘Did she not hear the last thing I said.’

      “It’s not about whether we can take care of him or not, it’s all the other stuff. It’s not exactly legal to just take care of a child that’s not yours, especially if he ends up having parents.” At that her girlfriends both sigh. They know she’s right. “And what about long term? We’d need documents to enroll him into any school: birth certificates, medical forms—hell, he needs a name first before we even think about that. Not to mention expenses; who’s gonna pay for diapers? Kids things? Kids clothes? Baby food? I’m not saying we’re poor by any means, but that stuff costs a lot.”

      “I can work extra hours,” Sooyoung jumps in. “I get paid the most and I get home first, it wouldn’t hurt for me to gain some more cash.”

      “And I can see if I can get more clients.”

      She sighs again. “Okay, but if both of you are picking up more work then who’ll watch him during the day? We can’t put him in preschool or anything for at least another year, especially without a birth certificate. I’m at the restaurant all day, Sooyoung’s taking more hours and—”

      “I can work from home,” Jungeun says. “I mean, everything I need to work is basically right here. I’d only need to go in for like house calls or when we need to record. Besides, he already loves me, right buddy?” The kid seems to realize that he’s been called and he reaches out towards Jungeun, making grabby motions with his tiny hands. Haseul passes him over and the blonde stands him up in her lap, laughing brightly as he palms her cheek curiously with a few slaps. Both brunettes smile fondly at them, but Sooyoung catches it when Haseul’s smile fades. She moves over to where the younger brunette sits, rubbing her shoulder and kissing her temple.

      “I know that expenses and documents aren’t the most of your worries,” she says. “What’s up?”

      Haseul shrugs, leaning into her girlfriend. “It’s just, what if we do something wrong, or he gets taken away? You see how attached Lip already is. What if we end up raising him terribly, or, or—”

      “Hey hey, slow down. Breathe,” Sooyoung says softly. Jungeun glances over and she nods as Haseul breathes slowly, inhaling and exhaling to a pace. She sighs, letting Sooyoung kiss all over her face before the older woman speaks again.

      “We,” she says, gesturing to the three of them, “are going to do an excellent job with this kid. No matter what happens, we are going to treat him well, and be a positive influence in his life, right?” Haseul nods. “And hey, you know what?"

      “What?”

      “You’re already thinking long term,” she whispers. Haseul realizes that she is, already imagining Saturday mornings and waking up to change the kid’s diapers, thinking about what nearby preschools she could enroll him into and taking him out to the neighborhood park. She tilts her head, staring at Jungeun lifting the kid up and down and the wide smile that’s taken over her face, the light in her eyes. ‘She was made for this,’ she thinks. ‘It’s just going to happen a little earlier than we planned.'

      Haseul sighs. “Fine, we can keep him.”

      Sooyoung and Jungeun both cheer, and the blonde immediately stands and rests the boy on her hip. “You hear that buddy? You’re gonna stay with us for a while.” He glances around the room with wide eyes before cheering as well, catching on to the euphoria that seemed to fill the rest of the room.

      “Well hold up, hold up, hold up,” the oldest says, and they stop cheering (even the boy, who comically drops his hands and looks to Sooyoung with his mouth agape.) “First off, we have to give him a name other than “buddy”.” Jungeun smiles sheepishly.

      “I kind of already had a name in mind?”

      Sooyoung crosses her arms, cocking her hip. “Alright, let’s hear it."

      “Hansol?”

      Both brunettes glance at each other, testing the name on their tongue before turning back to the blonde. “I like it,” Haseul says, “but he’s gotta agree to it too.”

      Sooyoung stands and inches closer, cooing at him as she pokes his chubby cheeks with her index fingers. “Huh buddy? Do you want to be called Hansol?”

      He stays silent for a second, almost as if he’s thinking over it. Finally, after a long wait (it was only a minute, but she could see the way Jungeun was holding her breath) his face slowly forms a smile and he starts clapping excitedly. Sooyoung grins, repeating the name over and over again, which only gains more positive reactions from the newly dubbed boy.

      Haseul stands, walking over to her little family and ruffling Hansol’s hair. “Well buddy, welcome to the family.” She then smirks. “You guys know this means less sex, right?”

      Comical pained groans fill the room.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    

**Author's Note:**

> me? creating all the content for this ship? it's more likely than you think.
> 
> For future reference, yves is 27, haseul is 26 (almost 27), lip is 25, and hansol is like 14-16 months-ish (so a little less than one and a half.) Yves is a businesswoman, haseul co-owns a restaurant, and lip is a producer.
> 
> as always, comments and constructive criticisms are appreciated.
> 
> don't be afraid to check out my twitter or my curious cat @ slpdeprived. My twt's mostly a mess but I'll do writing stuff on there, sometimes.


End file.
